Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Thode (Fractures Alternate Universe) # Because it's a wonderful article and it's creator is just such a attention hog hunky heartthrob. ;) But, in all seriousness, this page underwent a recent rewrite and there's lots of untapped potential in this character. # I second this. Johnny Knoxville Thode is a badass character, who's one my favorite characters on this wiki? -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Featured Image *File:Iyrepretty2.JPG #[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Invader39 invader][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Invader39 39] Iyre ' # *File:Zero Hour Jekkai Survives Grave Unknown 02.JPG # # #[Chro] (talk) 03:27, December 10, 2013 (UTC) *File:TheSitriusDuty.png # *File:Exo-Matoran2.jpg #I think this is my best picture ever. Mr.Crackerpants! 05:25, December 10, 2013 (UTC) *File:WheraSketch.jpg #One of my latest and best sketches. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 03:16, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Featured Story Comments Seeing as I'd be the first person to vote, I'd like to encourage people to wait until Vorred's Writing Contest finishes, then have the winner of the contest be voted for Featured Story. It'd legitimize the contest that little bit extra, especially since it has inspired so many people to get creative and do some writing. :P Anyone else like this idea? I second that. XD Sure, why not? :) Featured Creation *Jareroden #Figured I'd give it a shot. 'Protecting Your Unoriginality Since ''' 2010 02:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC)' #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:50, December 9, 2013 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 08:52, December 9, 2013 (UTC) #Sorry Mrcrackerpants. This one just has so much wonderful TECHNIC and is such an iconic party of this wiki's history. *Karhi Wanted to enter him into the "featured creation" thing. I'd say it's a good-looking creation. Mr.Crackerpants! 02:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) *Merall The CBW's favorite female Toa of Stone! My entry is the last picture in the box of course. -- 05:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Featured Trivia Featured Quote You can change everything For #I'll give this quote a shot ;) 15:03, December 9, 2013 (UTC) #"You can edit any wiki page, as long as you believe in the power of Wikia" [Chro] (talk) 03:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #I like this quote. I'm for. Mr.Crackerpants! 03:47, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Featured User Ahpolki Inika For # Although I may be going out on a limb here, Ahpolki Inika is a nice guy, who I've seen popping up in the Recent Changes quite a lot lately. I've only spoken to him a few times, but he seems like a genuinely friendly character who I feel is deserving of at least some credit for his efforts this month. :P #I saw lot of activity from him these months! He also keeps checking on blogs and entered my writing contest. I think he deserves this! -- 19:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC) #DeltaStriker 17:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 00:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 00:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) #Everox (talk) 01:41, October 16, 2013 (UTC) #No signature for you from BZ (talk) 23:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC) #I've read Alpohki Inika's Black Plague, and he's been here long enough to get a shoutout! Da Matoro58 (talk) 18:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) #Since Vorred been on for so long(no offense), I think this user deserves this! Invader39 (talk) 23:18, November 28, 2013 (UTC) #Ahpolki has been here for a fair amount of time, and he's a nice dude, so he deserves a wiki-wide shoutout. Da Matoro58 (talk) 23:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) #Ahpolki is a great, active person on this wiki with some awesome stories and impressive MOCs. Against Comments TROMBONE TWISTER For # --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Kopakamata]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 16:09, August 15, 2013 (UTC) # Sanity is for the weak! 14:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments ... XD Nice one! Sanity for the weak indeed. --Most admins have a fancy sig, tough. (talk) 23:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) You're just jelly that I have a rockin-awesome sig. =P Sanity is for the weak! 23:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I really think that Chalk 33 should be a featured user, he's a really nice guy and has helped me from day 1 yes others have helped a lot too, thank you Vorred, Shadowmaster, and That Devil Guy, but two of them are admins and one has been featured user TWICE, so please vote for Chalk 33! 23:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Comments (This message is posted here so everbody can read my thoughts on this) There is something about the Voting Center I would like to mention: Like you probably know, I always add a new creation to the voting center each month. But this time around I wasn't able to get a decent picture of my entry, which resulted in everybody voting for the first and only entry before even seeing anything else. My suggestion is that there are a few weeks - perhaps 2-3 - where only nominations can be made in order for everybody to have a chance. After that the votings can be made. I think it's just fair for everybody. -- 14:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Not a bad suggestion, and one worth considering, but just bear in mind that users are allowed to change their vote whenever they please. They're votes are not set in stone once they are made. Still, I'll see what the rest of the staff think about this. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed that the votes for the features story/user are still from the last voting. They're not going to be on the main page anytime soon, aren't they? -- 14:54, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I was hoping some of the other staff would finish the MP off for me (seeing how I did the rest of if it; we usually share the workload). That failing (and it seems it has), I'll update it later today when I have a moment. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:15, December 2, 2013 (UTC)